Why?
by UnusualLanguage123
Summary: Po had fought many battles before, but there are some peculiar battles that can't be won by Kung fu. One of his goals is to learn why did this battle happen in the first place.
1. A Unusual Beginning

**Chapter**** 1**

_Why me?_

The sound of the rain was obscuring his thoughts.

_ It's not my fault, but why do they take their anger out at me?_

Fear and dread coursed through his veins.

_I didn't ask for this, not once at all._

His heart beating fast, he panicked and fled. His legs carried him out the door of a vacant room and down the stairs. His ears and mind became deaf to the angry noises of crashes and dreadful sounds. At that moment, lightning no longer became his greatest fear. The rain was cold and beated everything they could touch, including his face. He ran across the slick mud and didnt look back because of terror and shame. The barks of the trees were a dull grayish brown, their branches were dancing with the wind.

After galloping through the woods, he no longer heard a threatening sound.

The silence didn't calm his heart or his mind, until he was sure that he was forever out of their sight.


	2. Death from Noodles?

**Chapter 2**

_Wake up. Wake up. Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup-_

"Just open your eyes!"

He winced at the sudden exposure to the light. Po looked at him cautiously, unsure about what to say. The horse blinked rapidly, then cried out in relief. The panda stared nervously as he laughed maniacally, tears streaming down his face.

"It was just a dream! Every messed up thing was fake! I am grateful, handsome young man. Hey, are you going to THE PARTY?"

"What party?"

The horse stared blankly at him. "The party near the Crystal Lake? Next Friday? At the- WHERE AM I!" Fear possessed his body, forced it to tremble, made it hard for it to stand up on its muscular legs. His vision cleared, sending his brain images of a forest, its trees straight as an arrow with its branches touching the sky. Dark and light green eyes searched past the branches, up at the high, calm ocean of blue. The rising sun's light washed over them, making their figures an orangish hue. It also forced the squinting eyes to lower themselves.

They stood there for a long time, waiting for clarification to descend upon them. A sigh escaped from both mammals, one of relief, and one of defeat.

"Can you die from an overdose of noodles?"

"No." Sheepish laughter. "I'm immune to- you meant about yoursef, right?"

He nodded, nervousness written across his face. The panda gave him a sympathetic look, not knowing what else to do.

"You want to eat noodles?" Po stuttered. He began to wobble past his silent companion, realizing that simplicity can be the best medicine for stress, that it was sometimes better to ask questions later. A smile stretched across his face when the cause of annoyed grumbling was following him.

About an hour later, they were both at a noodle shop. The horse shifted uneasily, aware of the mud clinging to his black fur. Luckily for him, a few customers were occupying the large shop. Nobody seem to notice him, their eyes drooping and blank. His thoughts were interrupted by a thud made by Po placing two wooden bowls on the table. As the panda's soup slid down to a large stomach, the dirty companion bit the edge of his bowl. He raised the bowl at an angle that allowed the soup to slide down his throat. Loud gulping noises were heard throughout the shop. A few pairs of eyes squinted in annoyance.

"Hey," snarled a pig sitting next to his son. "Can you not do that?"

The horse dropped his empty bowl on the table with a soft thud, then bended over as his noodle soup traveled back outside and landed on the ground. He panted heavily, his pink tongue trembling against his muzzle. Po's face met a muddy hoof shortly after. The panda groaned on the floor, stroking his sore face.

"That's not what I meant," said the same pig sitting next to his sleeping son. Almost all the customers gawked, their minds not able to fully grasp what had happened in front of them.

"What clues did you pick up when I said 'can you die from an overdose of noodles?'. I said noodles, not soup. How can you die from drinking too much soup? Oh yeah, by drowning in soup! What were you thinking?"

Po glared at the scowling face, hating the harsh voice coming out of his muzzle. "I thought you were so hungry you wanted to eat a lot of noodles," he stated flatly.

The horse sighed and grumbled," Then we have to do it the painful way."

"What way!"

"I guess you have to sit on me."


	3. A Fair Deal

**Chapter 3**

Po and most of the customers gasped. Never before have they heard such awful words said in a peculiar way. They all guessed either it was a fat joke or a way to say that the horse wanted to die. They suspected that he meant he wanted to die. The outcast looked at them for a few seconds and blinked. "What?" he asked blandly.

"Did you ever listen to yourself?" Po asked in disbelief. "What you just said was totally... emo."

"No, it wasn't emo. It was the plain truth. Plainer than water. True. Not lying. Youre such a great listener. I can tell by your horrified fattish facial expressions. Want me to get you a dumpling?" His voice was smooth, calm, and interlaced with mockery. His eyes squinted, a message of stress. They were watched by wide eyes as he stalked out the silent noodle shop.

An hour later, he was trudging through the woods, the heat beating his back. The horse's ears pricked at an odd sound. He stood still and strained the sensitive ears. Amidst the rustling of leaves, there was a barely audible sound. Light and quick in its beat, as though it was a sound of someone scuttling. A cry pierced throughout the forest as a strong animal's body collapsed.

Two long, bony legs hooked the sides of his mouth and tugged harshly. The horse's neck craned upward and a low moan escaped from it. Unable to see the tormentor, the tormented rolled himself to the left until he heard a snap and muffled curses.

The mammal rolled once again, and kept rolling across the hard soil. The snaps and curses played together in harmony. The curses would always come half a second after a unpleasant sound. Exhausted, he gracefully rolled onto his hoofs, pleased with himself.

The arachnid layed stiffly, many of his legs bending in an unusual way. Grunts broke through his injured throat as he rearranged himself. Ignoring all his fierce and harsh thoughts, he looked at the horse squarely in the eye and hissed," Would you like to hear a fair deal?"


	4. Worse Part of the Deal

**chapter 4**

It was happening too quickly, blurring his memmories of the past. His only thoughts and senses were in the present, hiding in the bushes that was 20 yards away from a large house. The moon rose above them, illuminating their surroundings, which was a large clearing lying beside some trees in a valley. The house was made of dull, gray stones and seemed to be empty. Nothing lurking near it or inside it. No marks of any kind impacted its yard.

The mammal thought that this was no fair deal. What the spider asked of him forced himself to consider drastic options that would make the spider no longer an obstacle to safety. What the arachnid said next washed away those thoughts and planted a fierce determination in his heart. The reward was worth it, but it wasn't fair that he should be put through this. The spider had the better end of the deal.

Four legs then awkwardly stood up. They crept across the grass and stuck themselves near the trees. Soft thuds were lost in space as the legs carried the horse toward the tall, wooden door. His head timidly nudged it open. As he entered, the first image that came to his brain was an empty room. Cabinets, small and big, covered the three walls. Their simplicity added an eerie feeling of confusion that seemed to envelop the horse almost completely.

A voice full of rage caused terror to destroy the confusion, caused it to be torn apart with no remains left. The words echoed throughout the house as terror controlled every action of the stiff creature.


End file.
